Transformers: Prime TransFanz Unite!
by Mrs. Semple
Summary: What happenes when two friends, who only know eachother from FanFiction meet and are now suddenly wanted for information that they know? Will the autobots or decepticons reach them first?


**Hi. It's me Flying Freedom again! Well I would just like to take the time to thank Superprimegrade for doing this story with me. This is a role-play between the two of us. It is a gift for her. Please review, it really means a lot to me.**

A young blonde beauty sat cross legged in the window of a coffee cafe. Stirring her Caramel Frappe she sighed solemnly, she had been waiting for approximately forty-five minutes. There where so many people walking about, that she couldn't see and or determine who was who. The two of them should have just met in central park, not in Times Square! This was going to be a complete disembodied mission! Hopefully the girl wasn't waiting at some other Starbucks. She saw a lovely girl, looking lost. The girl looked at the window and plastered her mouth with a grin the Cheshire cat would have envied. The lean blond haired woman smiled back and went outside.

The Arizona super model blonde like teenager cautiously approached the lost brunette. She was shorter then the unknown blonde, with dazzling adorable brown glasses. Her hair was had nice curls and extensive volume; she was an adorable young lady.

"Ugh...hi. Are... are you supergirlprime from Fanfiction?"

"I am. Nice too finally meet you Flying Freedom. Call me Allison" she said as she stuck out a hand. 

The other taller teen takes the offer and replies, "the names' Ashley." 

"I know a nice place we could chillax, not to far from here." 

"Lead the way." 

Allison brought them to Bryant Park, and both transfans sat down on a bench near the trickling beautiful fountain.

"So... when did you first become a crazy transfan?" Ashley asked with much curiosity.

"Well...it all started on a lazy Sunday in 2009, a friend of mine wanted to watch a movie together she brought over several, and we watched transformers. The next summer I watched all of transformers animated on youtube .From then on I was hooked,  
>what about you? What turned you over to the robot side?"<p>

"Ahah well first off when I was little I used to watch the animated G1. Then that show got canceled. When the first movie came out on DVD my brothers rented it. I was originally on the computer, but I decided to watch the movie, we watched. In the beginning I was completely bored. But by the end of the movie I was completely blown away. I've been addicted ever since."

"We are transfans to the spark!" Allison declared. 

"Frag yeah!" they did a high five. 

"Ever since I became a fangirl, I notice cars now. You wouldn't believe how many mustangs my neighborhood has. And there's also a Pontiac solstice not far from my school." 

"I know how that car that just passed us is a hybrid, because of its shape. I know that that hummer has very bad gas mileage, and that, that big green car looks amazingly like ...bulkhead?"

"Oh my gosh really?" 

"You know what we should do? We should go on an exacerbation!" 

"Like, like a bounty hunt of some sort!"

"Is that a Camaro next to the big green truck?" 

"Am I seeing a blue motorcycle by the Camaro?" 

"Wow. Must be dedicated fans."

They walked closer to the cars to get a better look, nearby the small carousel was going around, and both girls turned to see a teenaged boy in a very familiar outfit taking pictures on a neon pink cellphone. 

"Yes very dedicated fans."

"Yes indeed... I totally agree with you." 

"Hmmm... I say we take a pic with him." 

"Eeak this is so going on my facebook!"

"Hey, is that a boy with really genius, wild looking hair I see?" 

"Oh my gosh you know I think your right!"

"And that girl on the carousel look a lot like... doesn't her?"

"I dare you to ask the, that guy what his name is."

"Jack?"

"Who else?" 

"I'll do this. But you owe me."

"Done."

Allison walks up to the boy and whips out her cell phone.  
>"Excuse me; I am taking a survey for school. Is that your motorcycle?"<p>

"Yeah."

"How often do you ride it?" 

"I don't know." 

"Do you have a helmet?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"where's your survey?" 

"On my phone." she says, waving it in his face. 

"What's your name?"

"Jack." 

"Well jack thank your for helping me with this survey. Have a nice day." said Allison as she walked back to Ashley.

"His name is jack." 

By now both jack and his younger friend had their eyes on the young short Curly Que. "Your turn" said Allison to Ashley. 

"Now ask Miko.

Ashley walks up to her and taps her shoulder.

"Hi, excuse me um I'm not from around these parts, I'm kinda lost. Do, do you think you can help me?"

"Sure... where is it exactly that you wanted to go?"

"I always wanted to go and see the stature of Liberty! But I haven't a clue were to go."

"Oh well um... you go straight down there and make a turn right here and boom there you are!"

"Oh and by the way the names Ashley. Thank you so much for your help um..."

"Miko... my name is Miko." The Asian girl with a crazy hair do said.

"Well thank you Miko for your help!"

Ashley walks back in triumph.

"REALLY hard-core fans! Or…"

"Or what?" 

"Could they really be from Transformers Prime?"

Both girls looked at the group of three, while they were walking out of the park.

"Should we confront them? Should we confront the Autobots?"

"And what should we say? Hi! My name is Ashley and this is Allison, and you are a cartoon!"

"Well when you say it like that, it just sounds stupid."

"They're getting away!"

"After them! Roll out!"

**Please review! If you have any ideas please feel free to message me and or post it in your review. **


End file.
